Dark System Rising
by Sylvas Rheastone
Summary: A new meister appears and at first glance he seems like a pilot with exceptional skill. But underneath there is a secret that could destroy the universe. AU-ish and OOC. Please give it a chance? Not my picture.
1. Prologue

**So this is my reboot... Well not really a reboot. I guess that my old Gundam 00 story was just a trial run to see how many views I could get. And now, I did try to redo but I realized that I wasn't really cut out for humor.**

**Sue me. Anyways, I've been trying to login lately but haven't been able to. I****'m not sure why this was but heck I'm thankful for this chance to actually login and check in. Well, maybe not check in but rather upload and finish up stuff. Now on with the story.**

**I've been toying with this idea for a while and I think that it's a new concept to introduce to this particular series. I think. I won't be ruining your fun as to what it could be so you're going to have to find it yourselves. If you ever check out those more popular series then you'd probably have an idea as to what this may be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any was, shape or form, own Gundam 00 or Gundam for that matter.**

* * *

He could hear blinking sounds.

Loud and overbearing, yet familiar.

Almost comforting even.

He tried to open his eyes.

His eyelids felt heavy.

He tried again only to stare at a dark cracked screen in confusion. Red knobs blinked periodically, trying to remind him. Remind him of what?

Red wine colored eyes looked around, dazed, confused yet focused.

Where am I?

That was the question resounding throughout his head.

He felt something wet making its way down his face. It felt warm.

A hand went out to probe the liquid before flinching as he felt the top of his head throb. He pulled back quickly before slowly, cautiously inching towards the throb.

It throbbed again. This time, less painful.

He pulled back to see his gloved hand soaked in crimson. The warm, thick, crimson liquid made its way down his face before he realized that it was blood. His blood.

He needed medical attention.

His blue pilot suit felt wetter by the minute but he ignored it, his sole purpose at the moment was to figure a way to get out of his situation.

He stopped. What was his situation?

Before he could continue thinking, a humming sound echoed in his cockpit.

Then there was a screeching noise before he felt something clamp onto whatever he was on. A strange hum resounded as he felt himself getting pulled.

The there was a hiss and then a pop.

His cockpit entrance opened and he was greeted with white walls with four humanoid robots in-front of him.

His mind suddenly went quiet as one word echoed to the front of his mouth.

"Gundam."

* * *

When Feldt Grace was sent out for a retrieval mission, she was very sure that it was going to be a milk run.

She didn't expect her package to be a Gundam torso. Neither did she expect it to be surrounded by Tieren SPACE-types. A five-man cell.

She knew she could match these with her Astrea but she was worried about hitting the package. The chances of it being hit in the approaching melee were too high.

Instead, she thought she'd wait it out a bit before swiping it out of their hands.

Then what she saw made her freeze before cursing.

The Tierens moved back into the dark void of space before pointing their rifles.

One of the pilots managed to squeeze a few shots before they began to blow up.

The four other Tierens quickly thrusted back as the most right mobile suit exploded in an impressive color of orange and yellow.

Their alarms thrilled in red before noticing a white mobile suit.

"G-Gundam?"

"They ain't suppose to be here," a pilot said before his speaker cackled.

Another explosion colored the void.

The lead pilot grunted before signalling his comrades. "We're getting out of here. There's no significant gain in this skirmish."

There were two blinks of affirmatives before they disengaged.

As a parting shot, the lead leveled his rifle before squeezing a few more rounds then bolted after the rest of his allies.

Feldt dodged the bullets easily before widening her eyes. She quickly turned her camera towards the torso and watched in despair as parts of the torso turned into small fireballs.

A sliver of relief shot up her spine as she drew closer towards the package.

Apart from the cracked metal and the badly mangled shoulder and waist, the cockpit looked unblemished. She could tell that it was a great mobile suit.

She gently cradled it before boosting towards the Ptolemy.

* * *

Sumeragi Lee Noriega was surprised to see a raven head inside the cockpit of the badly destroyed mobile suit.

She was also surprised to hear him say "Gundam."

Gundam. It's what he called the mobile suits before promptly falling asleep.

When she first received a distress call on the Celestial Being private channel, she was curious. Normally, she would ignore it but it was on their private channel.

It helped that the distress call was quite close.

So she sent Feldt. Easily one of the best mobile suit pilot and the only female pilot aboard.

The package surprised her. The torso was blue with a sphere in the middle. It would occasionally glow green. The engine was still operational, but damaged. It was repairable but their parts were missing.

Well, mostly missing.

The shoulder was destroyed and the legs were mostly mangled.

Mostly.

Overall it was a wreck.

* * *

Feldt jumped out of her Astrea, intent on finding out what or who was inside the cockpit.

Ian Vashti was already working on picking the lock.

"Feldt, come on over here. I need your OS skills."

Feldt nodded before picking up her mini-CP on her belt.

A beep before the screen lit up, with a sign of Celestial Being.

She connected her cord to a USB slot before a lock system appeared, A lock system that apparently was a bit trickier than she'd imagined.

"I can see why you're having so much trouble with the lock," she muttered before dispelling the system. Just as she did, two more security windows popped up. "Oh my, double locked with a common encryption that signals a couple dozen more systems. All of these systems, if dispelled, also does the same thing and this will repeat over and over and over until they give up."

Ian grumbled.

Just as she popped the twentieth window, everything just stopped. A purple glow illuminated the cord before a familiar face entered her PC.

It was Tieria Erde. Except, he seemed older. Possibly even wiser. But then again, it was just her.

"Is it me or does Tieria seem older?"

Or not.

She nodded.

Then he-it spoke.

"F-Feldt Grace?"

* * *

One of the last thing Tieria Erde expected was to meet face to face with Feldt Grace. In a meister suit. And an Astrea, well it looked like an Astrea but wasn't it with Fereshte?

"F-Feldt Grace?"

He sounded uncertain even to his ears.

Why was she in a pilot suit? What was piloting? Was it the Astrea? But she couldn't move a muscle the last time he saw her.

"Where are we? What time period are we?"

Feldt Grace blinked her pretty blue eyes at him, a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Two three oh seven."

Tieria blinked. "Come again? Did you say two three oh seven?"

She nodded.

Well, shit?

* * *

She looked at the 3D visual of Tieria Erde. Or was it his older brother?

Now that she thought about it, what DID she know of Tieria Erde.

All she knew was his name.

His age? Nada, zilch.

Birthday? Nothing, no records at all.

"Who are you?"

"I am Tieria Erde."

Now she blinked.

But how can he be here when Tieria Erde was on a mission right now?

"Hey, it's open."

Feldt looked from the screen to Ian only to find him carrying a boy in suit similar to him. A blue suit.

She looked at the torso. Then she looked at her Astrea, before looking at the torso.

The torso looked very similar to her Astrea. Strikingly so, that if she colored the Astrea's torso blue then it would be the same thing.

"What is his mobile suit?"

The 3D construct looked at her before saying, "Exia."

Exia? What was Exia?

* * *

Setsuna F. Seiei. That was his name.

He was a meister. And a damned good one at that too.

He fought for peace.

And that was all he remembered. It was all he remembered but it was all he needed to remember.

He woke up to find himself in a tube. A tube that glowed green.

A special scanner blinked in green as a blonde in bob cut with glasses stood over him, a board in his hands as he wrote. As he read the report, he could tell his eyebrows rising.

The blonde re-read the report over a few more times before shaking his head in amusement, bewilderment and awe. Whatever the hell this kid was, human wasn't one.

The boy's healing rate was high. He wasn't just regenerating cells, he was bloody cloning it and just pasting it on the dead cells. The kid was like a xerox machine, copy, paste, repeat.

But there was a catch.

His body was different. The bone density was higher than a normal human, even compared to the so-called 'super-humans'. His heart was pumping more blood stronger and faster and he could use his brain to a hundred percent.

If theorized, the kid could lift a hundred times his body weight and if he tried, he could run as fast or maybe even faster than a cheetah.

Also added to that, his reflexes were off the charts.

"Excuse me. May I get out now?"

He blinked. He wasn't expecting him to recover THAT fast.

"Uh- yes, of course."

He watched the boy move.

He watched as he moved deftly, disabling the machine as if he was accustomed to waking up in one after every sortie.

Little did he know how right he was.

Setsuna pushed up the glass as he stood. Everything was so familiar to him, the faces, the walls.

"Tieria, what year is it?"

Moreno thought he was speaking to air before a disfigured voice floated in the air.

"Two thousand three hundred seven."

Setsuna was unfazed. "I see."

"By the way, Miss Sumeragi is asking for you on the bridge. I'm sure you know where the place is."

He nodded before zipping up his suit and walking towards the door.

He stopped an inch away from the door before looking back.

"We've never really talked much but for what it's worth, it's great to see you again, Moreno."

Then the door closed.

Moreno looked at the door in confusion. He was pretty sure that he's never seen the boy before.

* * *

Setsuna reached the bridge but hesitated.

After waking up, he's had memories.

Faces he would see, faces he would rather not remember.

He opened the door.

"Hey, Setsuna."

Faces looked at him with their facial features, mostly with suspicion and a bit of awe mixed with disbelief.

"So you're a miester too?" It was Miss Sumeragi who started.

He nodded.

"What were you doing out there?" It was Lockon this time.

Setsuna took a deep breath. "We've come from a separate branch of Celestial Being. Tieria Erde, or at least the one in your system comes from the same DNA strand as the one in the physical form. However search as much as you want, our branch was never recorded into VEDA."

He continued. "Our branch was more informative gathering than front-line battle. However, we were caught at a bad time and now my branch is no more. I only managed to save Erde before our ship blew up," he took a deep breath, "I managed to fight my way through before my suit was too badly damaged to fight. "

"What were the casualties?"

"None," he said. This surprised most of them.

"But your whole branch died," Feldt replied.

"He never mentioned that it was only both of us," came the disfigured voice of Erde.

Jaws dropped as Setsuna glared at Erde who just chuckled.

"Our ship was only just a hanger with and engine, a pair of boosters and the cockpit with a self-automated mini-gun as our sole defense. We rigged it to blow after Setsuna and I were able to launch in the Exia."

Setsuna then looked at Sumeragi with a serious glint in his eyes.

"Codename Setsuna F Seiei, permission to come aboard the Ptolemy. With my request comes the data I've gathered over the course of my year and since we work for the same group I wish for shelter and will be under your command."

His request was met with blinking eyes and a few snorts. He of course knew that Sumeragi was never all that serious most of the time but they didn't know that he knew so he'd rather keep it under wraps.

Sumeragi was amused but she decided that she'd have to play a bit seriously... just for the time being.

"As the highest ranking officer aboard this ship, I grant you permission," then she smiled.

"Welcome to the Ptolemy."

* * *

**Okay, so that's that. Hopefully I get a better review, somewhat. Since I've reached a major block on my PJO story which is under revisement, I'm taking this as a chance to do this right.**

**The last time was more of a beta to see if I can crack a fic but we all saw what happened so now I now what types I should avoid and whatnot.**

**Please read and if you can(or want) review so I know what I can improve upon.**

**And please, try to keep your ideas to a minimum. I know that after reading a type of fic, you've all gotten ideas that you think might help but I've already chosen a path and new ideas might derail me. Some might be good and if it is within my plot then you probably might see it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. The second chapter might not come early but please pray and hope that it might. School is starting so I might not be able to upload, no matter how much I might want.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Heya guys, Welcome back to Dark System Rising. Although I don't think it's an appropriate name. I think it's the closest so I decided to go with it. Anyways the first two chapters are prologues. I know I could have just put both chapters together but I couldn't feel the flow. So I decided to split it into two.**

**To my first ever reviewer, I would say that you are close to one part of the surprise. Close but not exact. Though I guess time-travel fics are intriguing to write.**

**So here's the second part of the prologue. And by the way, I don't own Gundam 00.**

* * *

Ian Vashti looked at the blueprints that the blue uniformed meister who stood next to him showed him.

It was simple, elegant and underpowered. He was serious. The mobile suit or 'gundam' as the raven haired boy called it was simple.

The chest piece was similar to the Astrea as was the main camera. And the legs and arms. But the shoulders were pointed at the ends and the hip connectors looked more like panties instead of the skirt that the Astrea had.

It was gundam Exia he said.

A melee specialized mobile suit. And it was all it was good for, an up-close-and-personal mobile suit.

A tricky suit to pilot.

It's weapons were four GN beam sabers, two GN coated blades and a GN ANTI-SHIP sword outfitted with a small GN coated shield at the top with a GN beam blaster.

The gun-sword-shield was awesome though, in his opinion. The blaster was small enough to fit under the shield and the sword was under the blaster. With just whipping it up, the long, thick blade would swing up with the hilt just fitting unto the blasters barrel.

There was also a GN coated Shield that was very much similar to the Astrea with the exceptions of points at the tips.

He wanted to do a different outfitting, hell he wanted to redo the whole suit with the exception of both the gun-sword-shield and the shield but the kid was adamant.

Oh well. He'd roll with it. And hopefully he'd get to tell him 'I told you so.'

They began working on the engine first.

And boy was he impressed. The kid knew what to do how to do what he needed to do.

The funnel system the spins throughout the GN Drive was put at the tip. They were called the flywheels. They absorb protons within the Drive to create a sort of high propulsion system.

A core component of the GN Drive was the GN generation furnace. This furnace uses energy to create the GN particles. It was more or less located in the middle of the whole engine.

The stability control was more of a computed system that regulated the Drive's output. Thusly, it can be called the 'brain' of the Drive.

The Topological Defect Blanket was the special key component. Other than being the infinite source of energy, it's other uses are unknown.

Fit them all together and then you've got yourself a GN Drive.

The problem was that it took them a whole damned year to finish up the GN Drive.

Even then, they weren't idle.

The torso of the Exia was easy enough as they just decided to use an unused Astrea prototype. Then they stripped all the useless parts.

Again watching the kid work on the suit was nothing short of amazing. It was as if he had done it a dozen times.

The mobile suit took them half a year.

The weapons took them less than half a year with the majority of the time working on the gun-sword-shield. Seriously, he thought that the idea of the weapon was cool.

There was also the operating system or OS of the suit.

This the kid did personally.

And when he checked it, his heart nearly jumped in joy.

The OS was beautiful. From what he gathered, the OS was fast-paced and relied on the mobility of the mobile suit to dish out large amounts of damage with the large sword. To him it was beautiful. Of course the fact that it meant that the mobile suit wouldn't have a dent helped.

Soon, it was ready for testing.

* * *

Simulations were never his thing, Setsuna would admit that much. But it was necessary.

He would be going against Allelujah. He was considered a jack-of-all-trades. To him, the man was a mobile armor through and through.

He could never pilot the suit as if it were a jet and mobile suit at the same time. No, that was Allelujah's forte.

He entered the mock cockpit before putting on his helmet. The moment he did, everything sprung to life.

Lifting his data pad, he connected it to the cockpit with Allelujah doing the same. After transferring the data of Exia, he began to wait for it to finish loading.

He knew the others were watching, gauging his ability. He knew that if he were in their shoes, he'd probably be doing the same thing too. It never hurt to be cautious. He wondered what he was in their mind. Probably a newbie. Oh well, he'd show them what he was made of.

As soon as the screen blinked again, his breathing hitched in his throat. Everything went calm soon after and he knew it was time to let go even for a short while.

His hands on the controls and it felt nostalgic, like he belonged.

His senses branched out, and everything became slow.

The fight was short and dull.

He knew Allelujah was serious at the beginning and he was confident in his abilities. But he couldn't win. Not even when Hallelujah came out to play.

The ravenette was brutal and yet the way his mobile suit moved was as if it was dancing.

Exia stood at least a few hundred meters away from the Kyrios.

At an unspoken signal both brought out their weapons to bear and all hell broke loose.

It was Kyrios that shot first, purple beams of light was sprayed onto where Exia was. 'Was' being the key-word.

Made for speed, the Exia had already begun to move forward as the Kyrios pulled the trigger.

Before long, the two mobile suits were engaged in melee combat.

Exia's blade swung into battle, being blocked by a GN beam saber before Kyrios's rifle pointed at the main camera.

Letting go of the sword, Exia spun around the beams before grabbing his own GN beam saber.

Kyrios's rifle exploded into a small blossom.

Kyrios then shifted into flight mode and climbed up before shifting back with his GN rockets aimed. Before he could launch the missiles, Allelujah saw a spinning shield heading for him.

Quickly pulling back the throttle made him lose the objective before his camera turned red and alarms rang out throughout his cockpit.

It was instinct that prolonged the fight as his GN beam saber flashed out to block the giant gun-blade. With him being too unfocused and too unstable, his mobile suit was quickly driven back to the ground.

What followed was a one-sided beat down.

Kyrios's preemptive strike would've been a one-hit knock-out but he forgot how fast Exia was. Spinning around the hasty stab to the cockpit area, Exia followed up with a swing to the head which was blocked. Kyrios never saw the other hand come up with a GN blade.

Cutting down the arm before dodging the clumsy swing to the head, Exia back-flipped before thrusting forward with the gun-blade pointed in the cockpit area.

If it was a real fight, Allelujah would've been split into two with most of his chest missing.

* * *

Allelujah was a fighter so he knew what to look for when fighting an opponent. He was a freaking super-soldier for crying out loud.

He was confident in his abilities but it was suddenly over-shadowed when he saw Setsuna.

The kid was confident, and his aura radiated 'danger' yet there was a slight feeling of comfort. Then when he stepped into his cockpit he knew that this was going to be a hard fight.

He was right.

The kid was a scary beast to fight. He'd almost pity the ones who would have to face the kid.

He didn't know how the kid was doing it. He was fast, faster than his mobile suit by a large margin. It took a large amount of luck and prediction to actually counter.

He knew that the only way to win was to go sky high with explosives but he forgot about the shield.

Seeing is spin towards him made him focus more on the obvious threat, ignoring Exia for a split second.

But a split second was all it needed.

His instincts to live flared up as he blocked what would've been his 'death.' Instead he was catapulted downwards into the ground.

He knew he lost but was smiling inside. He knew now how weak he was and he aimed to get stronger. Swordplay was never his best suit to begin with but he was good enough. Rather he's the one that's scouting ahead, speeding in front of others, breaking enemy formations with a preemptive strike before the main force came.

Quickly pushing his throttle forward, his right arm thrust forward, stabbing the Exia cockpit.

He was in awe a moment later as the Exia spun around gracefully, almost as if it were dancing. He decided that the Exia was a beautiful mobile suit. It didn't matter that it was under-powered. If Setsuna was piloting the Exia, then it was over-powering.

He wondered if Exia and Setsuna operated on a different plane altogether. Their movements were too graceful, too human.

He blocked the over head swing before swing his own sword. It was too fast for even his own eyes as within a flash, his wrist was cleanly cut off. Again he tried to swing at the head only for Setsuna to back-flip and just before it touched the ground, Exia thrust forward with it's gun-sword.

Just as it touched, the simulation stopped.

A sudden thought occurred to him. How long has Setsuna been piloting?

* * *

The group who had watched how well the mobile suit would operate were left with jaws hanging.

What kind of a mobile suit was that?

It was a collective question on everyone's mind.

It moved gracefully, not a movement was wasted and it was fast. The reaction speed of the pilot was unnervingly fast, as if he could read between moves. They knew from the start that Setsuna was leading the dance. He controlled the battle, making Kyrios move where he wanted them to be. Careful, calm and controlled, adjectives that were used when Setsuna was piloting the Exia.

It may not look like much compared the Astrea and Astrea Type-F but it proved that looks could be deceiving.

Both pilot left the simulator. Allelujah was breathing hard while Setsuna looked like he didn't even break a sweat.

Setsuna was the first to take off his helmet. The smile that was plastered on his face unnerved most of them but it also looked serene, calming.

"I've missed using a mobile suit."

The disfigured Tieria then spoke. "How does it feel to be in a cockpit again?"

By the time Allelujah took off his helmet, he heard Setsuna speak and he shivered.

"Miss Sumeragi, I'm in your care. Please do not hesitate to use me in combat situations."

And he said all this with a smile.

Even when this unnerved them, they knew he would be an invaluable piece in this war for peace.

The meisters could almost feel sorry with how much destruction Setsuna would bring, but it was for peace.

Sumeragi grinned almost evilly. _Oh, you'll be in my care alright. Yes indeed. _She could almost taste his lips.

For some reason Setsuna felt that he should be scared.

* * *

**The last part was unintentional. I swear. I just went with the flow and it kinda ended up to where it was so I guess I'm not that bad at humor. I guess my brand of humor is just controlled in a way.**

**Right, so I wasn't particularly happy with this chapter and I'm not sure why. Maybe there's something I missed out there or it could be entirely different but I'm not that happy how this prologue went.**

**I also want your opinion, do you think this fiction could reach 100k words if I do this right? I think I might but who knows. Maybe I could even go at 200K and reach fot the stars.**

**Lastly, I'm pretty sure that you guys know what I'm about to say but I'll just say it so I can actually improve.**

**Read, Rate and Review. It would be helpful if you actually critisise properly instead of just flaming. Also if you're wondering, there might be a few, FEW, lemons in this story. In the case of lemon(or lime), a warning will be put up at the top of the story. Just right above the Disclaimer.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Heya. It's kinda short seeing as it is the pilot episode for the series. I actually had fun writing this chapter. And I know it's pretty short considering that you've waited for a couple of weeks. All I can do is apologize and continue on to try to live up to all your expectations.**

**Also, I've decided to re-watch the whole series together with Seed and Seed Destiny. Woot! Also there might be a few items here that may seem familiar and copied so if there is, then I apologize.**

**Finally, I'm wondering if anybody else found the Exia beautiful? I felt like there was some kind of forbidden beauty just hiding and it was all I could think of even during school. The only other gundam that ever caught my eye like that was the Freedom piloted by Kira Yamato in Seed. The Freedom made me design of a new Freedom called Liberation. Lame I know but sue me. I was thinking of keeping the wings, grab the Exia torso, keep most of the weapons with the DRAGOON system together with the rail guns at the edge of the wings. But that's just me.**

**Woot, over a hundred views already.**

**And now, the disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"You know that you're from the Union right?"

"And you aren't?"

Billy sighed.

"Well, true but your military personal. I'm an engineer. In other words, a civilian."

Graham Aker shrugged. So what?

"An engineer for mobile suits."

At this Billy conceded. It was true too.

The two were on a visit to the latest showcase of the AEU Enact. Of course it was a public showcase. It was their latest mobile suit that was said to be on par with the Union's Flag. Of course it wasn't proven yet.

The Enact was impressive enough. It could transform into a jet fighter, and its mobility was good enough. It also looked like a twig, a thin twig that could easily be snapped in two.

The pilot was certainly a show-off.

Mock mini-guns started shooting at the mobile suit, dozens and dozens of bullets speeding towards it. Flying deftly, the mobile suit dodged the shots as it pulled out it's own rifle.

Graham just wondered if the mini-guns were calibrated wrongly. He's seen outdated automated weapons track faster than that. Or maybe it was just him. Nah, the guns were just really slow. Really, really slow.

The balloons that were being used as targets popped one by one.

"So this new Enact. The first AEU suit that runs on Solar energy." Billy shrugged.

"The development of the AEU orbital elevator was lagging. This was probably to make up for it by making the suit state of the art," he sighed. "The AEU's got balls I'll give them that. Announcing their new model at the tenth anniversary ceremony of the HRL."

Again Graham wondered if the mini-guns were that slow. Yeah, it really was slow. He wasn't even impressed by the aerial maneuvers the pilot pulled off. He could do most of it with his eyes closed.

"So what do you think of the suit?"

Billy shrugged before looking at it in amusement.

"I don't know, you're the pilot here. You tell me."

"Me? Pilot? I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Ah well. I've no idea what to think of the suit," Billy said. "After all, it's just a carbon copy of the Union Flag."

There was an indignant yell.

"Hey! You, over there." Billy had a smack-dabbed expression on his face although it held more amusement then shock.

"I heard everything, care to repeat that?!"

Graham laughed at the expression on his face. "Well now we know it has great sound pick up."

"I guess so," Billy smiled, amused.

* * *

Sumeragi stared hard and long at the person in front of her. This was serious dammit.

Setsuna stared back, equally hard and equally long. He was serious but Tieria told him that he always looks like this. The two were surrounded by the other meisters.

"I'm not allowing you to go out there."

"I see, may I ask why?"

"You're our trump card."

"We have two other teams, Team Fereshte and Team Trinity."

"But wouldn't it be better if we had OUR own trump card?"

"I see. I do not like this and I do not agree but I will respect your desicion," He said.

Sumeragi sighed. She thought they'd been over this. Maybe he just liked getting under her skin.

"Thank you." She almost missed the small smirk. And when Setsuna smirks, nothing good comes out from whatever he's planning in his head.

"I'll be waiting for the mission conclusion. My room or yours?"

Should would've laughed her ass off if she wasn't too busy trying to keep her blush down.

The crew looked at them in disbelief. Setsuna and Sumeragi?

"Meisters, prepare for sortie," she commanded, her blush going down. "Mission plan, Lockon's ready and waiting down there. And with the tenth Anniversary going on in the orbital elevator, it'd be too big a target to not notice. Tieria and Allelujah will be on standby."

She was met with a chorus of 'Hai' before they all went out the door and towards their mobile suits.

Setsuna sighed. If he were to be honest, he'd rather do something than just lazing about.

Walking over to the opposite of Christina Sierra, he sat on the system module before booting up the system.

"Well, if I want to make my self useful at the moment, I guess this'll be a good place to start."

System check and green.

Engines are working at optimum efficiency.

Loading bays are green and the linear catapult was fine.

All in all, the ship was one hundred percent operational.

"Setsuna, can you please check the linear catapult one more time? I'm getting a ping and I'm not sure if I'm right."

He was jerked out of his thoughts and gave a full minute before answering with a 'yes'.

Christina was there when he was testing out the suit and she was star-struck. Not to mention the OS used was magnificent. All those calculations well under a day when it would've taken them weeks -and dare she say it- months. In her eyes, he was a system-god and he deserved her respect. He was also really good at piloting. Very good. It was such a shame Miss Sumeragi got to him first.

Going straight to work, Setsuna pulled up a short system map. "System setting check?"

He got a green light before moving on the the magnetism power source. Oh. It was turned off.

"Christina, turn on the ion-pumps and wait a few seconds before checking again."

"Hai."

The female got to work, minimizing the mobile suit maintenance and bringing up the system windows. She felt like whacking herself in the head. Typing in the code for access, she quickly turned on the ion-pumps before counting five. As soon as she reached five, she refreshed the system check.

"It's green," she said. "Gundam Astrea to the launch hanger. Set, ready."

"Running a check on Astrea. Everything is green. Christy, set linear output to seven fifty megawatts. After that transfer launch controls to Feldt."

"Done, Astrea, ready for launch."

Feldt's face covered their screen before she smiled.

"Thank you. Feldt Grace, Astrea, launching."

They watched as the Astrea launched towards Earth.

"Standby for catapult reset. Christy, send the Virtue in while I reset."

Christy, who was still staring at the form of Astrea, jumped when he called her. She blushed.

"Hai, Virtue to the launch hanger. Set."

"Virtue diagnostics are green, set linear catapult to one thousand megawatts. Again transfer launch controls the Tieria."

While the two were operating, the other three were listening in.

Lasse, their main pilot commented. "He sounds like a leader."

Lichty, Lasse's co-pilot couldn't help but agree. "Yeah. Hey, Tieria, was Setsuna always like this?"

Even Sumeragi was a bit curious at this point.

"No," the disfigured voice of the AI answered. "It was only on one journey where I made a mistake that he became what he is today."

"What happened?" Sumeragi was very curious now.

"He kept telling me that we had to leave but I was adamant in getting the data. We managed to leave but he lost his left half of his torso, arm included." There was some sort of regret, and some guilt.

"Kyrios, set to launch hanger."

"Calibrating linear catapult to Kyrios. Set linear catapult to seven hundred megawatts. Transfer launch control to me."

"Hai."

Setsuna flipped a dial before connecting to Kyrios' wave length.

"Allelujah, launch control transferred to me. Set your engines to minimum capacity. I'm experimenting something that you might enjoy."

The man looked at him oddly. They once went to spar one time. But there was a handicap, a four-on-one match. It took a while but they still lost. Let it never be said that Setsuna could even the odds.

"Uh, hai?"

The face of Setsuna looked back at Christy before looking backat Allelujah. "Ready for launch?"

Allelujah steeled his face.

"Hai. Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, blasting off."

* * *

"Incredible. I didn't know the AEU had another model?" Billy exclaimed. "Or are they those unknown mobile suits that the HRL termed- what were they called again?"

Graham sniggered. Billy was absolutely terrible with names.

"I believe they're called gundams, " Graham said with a shrug.

As the mobile suit floated closer, they noticed that the Astrea was exuding some sort of greenish particles.

Graham narrowed his eyes. "What's with the light?"

The Astrea touched down right in front the audience, looking almost menacing as it's armor glinted blinding white in the sunlight. It slowly turned towards the Enact. In the cockpit of the Astrea, Feldt regarded the Enact with curiosity. Twig like and almost frail, she wondered how well would it fare in combat.

"Oi, you mobile suit. Where you from? The HRL? The Union?" Patrick asked before smirking. "Hell, it won't matter anyways. I'm just going to cut you down."

In the stand, most of the people were panicking. Spotting a pair a binoculars in the hand of a man, Graham quickly snatches it. "Excuse me."

The man looked at his empty hand for a moment before looking at Graham. "Hey, that's mi-"

"I said excuse me," the blonde regarded the man with a cold eye. "Gun...dam. Huh, well what do you know. Those HRL boys actually dubbed them right." Then stopped. "Billy, what made them think of the gundam?"

Billy looked thoughtful as he reponded. "Well, it spawned from an old Japanese anime called Gundam. Most notable features are the heads and the 'v'-shape on the top of the head."

Graham could actually picture a chibi version of him sweat-drop. "I-I see."

One of the officers in the background pulled out his mini headset and called the pilot of the Enact. There was no signal.

"Tch, there's no signal." The officer looked worriedly at the suit, more worried about the suit than the pilot. One of the men from the business sector was quick to calm him.

"Maa, this could be an experience to see how well the Enact would do apart from simulations. And isn't our pilot an ace? He'll be fine."

Even then, the officer had a bad feeling crawling up his spine.

The Enact quickly moved into battle. Pulling out a sonic blade, he ran towards the unknown. "Ha! How do you like our sonic blades hmm? Bet you can't move in that cockpit of yours."

As the Enact moved towards her, Feldt felt herself calm. "Astrea, proceeding to eliminate target." Pushing the throttle forward she jinxed to the right before pushing her arm up in a slicing motion.

The Enact passed by before noticing it's sonic blade plus it's arm a few meters away.

"You little shit-stain! I'm going to kill you!" The Enact pulled up its rifle and leveled it at the Astrea.

There was a flash of movements and within a few seconds, the Enact was no more. Only the Enact cockpit and main camera was intact while the arms, legs and gun were cleanly sliced.

Feldt stared at the suit. Absolute rubbish."Phase one complete."

Pushing the throttle before pulling it back, she started floating away.

Graham narrowed his eyes. "Again, what's with the light?" It seemed like a propulsion system and if he was right, it had communicative disruption properties.

The sound of metal scraping against metal caught his attention as the pilot of the Enact dug himself out of the debris that was previously know as Enact.

"Where is he? Where's that suit? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M PATRICK COLASOUR, YAH HEAR ME YOU SHIT-STAIN!"

Oh, so he's their ace?

It didn't matter, what mattered was that the AEU wasn't going to take this lying down.

* * *

"Phase two commencing."

Feldt sighed. Was that really all that AEU had to offer? If the AEU was to participate in war with pilots of that caliber, they may as well just keep making more trashy suits and more pilots instead of making high-quality suits. Seriously, for them, they may as well go for quantity instead of quality. Then maybe, just maybe, they've got a chance of winning the war.

But wasn't she going against war by war?

The whole point of thinking was giving her an headache.

No time for that now, she had a mission to complete.

Dodging incoming fire by strafing to the right, she let the AEU Hellion squad passby before shooting. She wasn't as good as Lockon but she was catching up.

One of the Hellion's got it's hand blown up before strafing to the left and jinxed to the left before opening another barrage of shots. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see another two squads of Hellion approaching from inside the tower.

So she was right. Two more squads, she could take them all down herself but it wouldn't be easy. Hell, she'd probably get lots of dents on her Astrea and she didn't want that. Ian would scold her. Setsuna could probably destroy these easy without a scratch.

Firing at the closest one, she had the satisfaction of watching it blossom up in flames before jumping to the left as her klaxon blared. Oh, that thing was annoying but it saved her life. She'd give it another chance.

Floating around, she squeezed a few more round into another Hellion as it burned to the ground. Watching for incoming fire, she noticed a twinkle.

Lockon's ready and firing.

As predicted, one of the Hellions behind her was instantly gutted by a purple beam of light. The other suits scrambled away from their comrade as it exploded.

Accurate, as always.

The two worked in tandem with Feldt positioning them in conjunction to Lockon's sight. Watching from the corner she saw a few Hellions double back as they tried to escape the battle.

As one of the Hellion peeled off from the burning wreckage, the farthest Hellion was gutted without prior warning. Astrea appeared in front of the last Hellion with it's rifle pointed straight at the cockpit.

Feldt looked on impassively as she pulled the trigger. Still with her impassive face on, she watched as it crashed to the ground and exploded.

"Second phase is complete."

* * *

"My lady, it's starting."

Wang Lui Mei stiffened.

"I see. Thank you, Hong Long."

Although unfelt by others, she could feel the floor beneath her shaking.

Watching most of the HRL soldiers moving towards the center of the room where the entrance and exit was located.

"Oh my, leaving us all here. What selfish people the HRL are," she stated while observing them.

"Shall we evacuate, my lady?"

She stopped. "No. Let Celestial Being run its course. It is their big debut after all. Just as Miss Sumeragi predicted."

Again, the other occupants of the room never noticed the small burst of light out the window. She wondered how people could be so... unobservant. Oh well.

The three Tierens moved towards the last known location of the unknowns.

"Damn the AEU! Selling suits to tin-pot countries."

The squad leader moved his team faster.

What were they carrying over there?

"Sir, I don't think we can do this on our own!"

The squad leader snorted. These were just terrorists for god's sake. They weren't military trained.

"Don't give me that shit son, fire! Don't let them get close."

Seeing as their leader fire his rifle, the other two fired as well. Those Hellions were too fast.

Soon the Hellions were close enough and opened up a barrage of missiles. Just as they were about to hit, purple blasts of light destroys the missiles, leaving the tower intact.

"What was that?" The commander turned and saw a streak of orange racing towards the Hellions. 'What kind of a suit is that?'

"Miss Sumeragi's prediction forecast is really great. Very accurate." Allelujah sighed. It was baffling how she could do something like this to a tee.

Strafing to the left, he pulled the trigger, squeezing off a few shots as he dodged incoming fire from the Hellions. He managed to clip one on the shoulder and ultimately destroy another one. Even moving at speeds unknown, he managed to dodge the few rounds coming his way. Again he pulled the trigger and was met with fireworks as the other one exploded.

He really had to thank Setsuna. Who knew he could even go faster just with momentum? Apparently, Setsuna did.

He gritted his teeth as he watched the last one speed up towards the party. Even though he was fast, he wouldn't be able to stop the suit. And even if he did, the risk of destroying the tower was too high. "Tieria."

A slightly bulky armored mobile suit arose with a large gun pointing directly at the mobile suit. The suit lined up his rifle before opening up a barrage.

The golem-of-a suit took it calmly as the inside of the gun glowed purple.

The pilot of the Hellion felt a sense of foreboding before the large gun shot a lance of purple.

The Hellions armor melted first before it's engine over-heated then exploding.

"Third phase is complete."

The people inside watched as a purple beam shot out in space before a small cloud appeared somewhere in the middle. One of them were of the JNN.

"W-what was that?"

Tieria sure as hell didn't pull his punches when on a mission,

"Uh Tieria, don't you think that that was a bit too excessive?"

The man in question looked sternly at his sound receiver. "No, I do not."

* * *

"This is JNN news, reporting. Firstly we'd like to open with a coverage and continuation of the attack that took place at the Pillar of Heaven." The woman started. "Just this morning, Japanese time, the HRL Pillar of Heaven was attacked by what appears to be terrorists mobile suits. Megami Harune has live coverage."

The TV switched to another lady. "At around six p.m. Greenwich Mean Time, missiles were launched at the Orbital Elevator by suits that are believed to be terrorists. These missiles were struck down by as-of-yet unknown mobile suits." The screen then switches to a blurred picture of a behemoth mobile suit. "This picture was taken by a JNN crew that was on station at the time."

"What is that?"

Saji sighed. One of the other classmates decided to answer the blonde youth. "They say that that mobile suit wiped out the terrorists."

Louise looked at the suit. It seemed to bulky. "That suit?"

The classmate nodded. Saji kept staring at the suit as he tried to categorize the suit. Finally giving up, he just asked.

"So which military?"

The man shrugged, his face also in confusion. "Well, none of the other military knows either."

The TV blinked before the reported spoke again. "We have just gotten an update on the situation. We have received a video message from an organization that has claimed to have prevented the attacks. It is unclear who they are and what their motives are or whether or not this video is genuine but we believe that they are closely tied to the incident. We're now broadcasting the video uncut."

Again the TV blinked, before showing an old, bald man in rich clothing. He had a monocle and a beard. He sat on a black wooden chair with a cane in hand.

"I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being," He paused. "We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain."

His grim face seemed to make the message sound more serious. "We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force."

"Any country, organization or corporation that PROMOTES war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world."

* * *

Red ruby eyes glinted at a blue sun. Chittering noises could be heard from behind. The sound of pointed metal tip walking over the metal walls itself could also be heard.

The ruby eyes drifted over to a statue, a statue of their king on his throne. They call him Cthulhu. A deity. In a way, these humans were right.

His body blurred into existence. _He has cometh._

A growl emanated from the decidedly behemoth. The behemoth turned and faced one exactly like him. He could tell that the creature was a hatchling. His metallic face was fierce with a pair of tusks protruding from the face. It's razor sharp teeth were dripping with green saliva. Thick cord-like hair whipped around its back like hair. It's body was also metallic. But it was different. The metallic color was fresh, clean and scars and dents were unable to be seen.

_My liege will cometh again. And we will succeed. No one will stop us and especially not them._

The metallic creature howled before a multitude of growls, chirps, snarls and howls answered him across the ship. His master's ship.

_When the time is right, we shall reveal ourselves. For now, let our agents do the dirty work._

He looked back towards the statue. The statue was a good deal bigger than him. His face was filled with scars and in some cases, the scars were deep enough to see the wires that were inside. It's arms were thick and long with the claws large enough to gouge a large gash in a ship. The torso was thick with wire-like cords just running across his chest. This legs were also thick, with stubs for toes the size of an average human.

He stared long and hard before noticing the slight coloration at the feet. Slight but it was enough. The process had begun.

He looked at another creature. They were similar except for the fact that the creature was smaller and lithe. It was colored white with dents on the armored arms.

_"Ingbe ethe espross! Jal!" _It may have come out as a growl, but the creature understood it perfectly. After all the time was nearly upon them.

_"Har, General!"_

The creature scurried across the ship, intending to spread the news to everyone.

* * *

**And now we introduce a new species into the mix. I do not own it either. I just gave it a new name. It's actually a species in a game I play. I'm sure that it's a very popular game with tournaments and such. Seriously, my mill-blue is good but it doesn't stand a chance against fat-aggros. Ugh, need to find a faster mill.**

**What do you think about them?**

**Also, my main question is, and this is a two-fold question: Do you know what species it is? And from which game it comes from?**

**Another hint would be cards and magics.**

**As for my reviewers, thanks! There were tips which I appreciate and and it may be kind of a time-travel fiction it's also not really time-travelling. Parallel dimension travelling is the closest. Also, northernlion made me laugh.**

**Here, have a cookie. Ha, seriously, Feldt was kind of useless during the series now that I thought about it. She had potential as a meister seeing as her parents had been first gen meisters yeah? Squandered that bit of potential you did, Celestial Being.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. R&R everybody and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Woohoo, time for the new update. I'm not sure how long is has been. This chapter is short or long? Depends on how much words you consider in a chapter. Anyways, rewatched the whole series together with Seed and Seed Destiny and I'm watching it all over again. Yahey! Anyways, I didn't really like how I began this chapter but I was pleased at the ending. I probably wasn't pleased with how I just put a line separation after two to three short-ass paragraphs. Damn. But it went alright at the end. In fact, I loved writing the ending and this chapter was a pleasure to write. Also, I hope you like the surprises that will come later into the chapter.**

**By the way, the answer to my question in the previous chapter will be shown after this chapter.**

**Whopee, longest chapter ever. So far. In this story I mean. Hopefully, I'll be able to churn out lengthy, high-quality work.**

**Is this chapter of good quality?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sergie Smirnov stared at the bald man on the screen.

_So he's claiming responsibility for this armed intervention._

* * *

In a hospital farther away, a different redhead man glared at the screen.

"So they're the ones who put me here? Bastards."

* * *

In Japan, Kinue Crossroad stared hard and long as he spoke. She swore he looked familiar. Maybe it was an article she read before? Or maybe and article she had to study during her school. _Aelioa Schenberg._

Then she remembered his work for solar energy. "That man!"

* * *

Wang sat in her seat, comfortable. She looked out the window. She'd never comprehend these lines, after all, she never had any interest in engineering.

"The world's beginning to change Hong Long."

* * *

Marina Ismail stared at the TV with a frown while Shirin stood behind the sofa.

Her voice was soft.

"So they want to end war with more war?"

* * *

Laughter could be heard as a jeep drove across the sand dunes.

"Ha! Now that's rich! They really want to use force to eliminate war? Celestial Being." Graham focused on the road with a smirk. "Your whole existence is a contradiction to yourself."

Billy looked at him from the side.

* * *

Alejandro Corner stared out the window with a glass in hand.

"Ribbons. It has begun. Humanities reformation."

A man with mint-green hair stood blankly with a short smile on his face.

Alejandro took a swig of his glass and continued to stare.

_Soon, the world will be mine._

* * *

"Hallelujah. It's as if all the worlds evil is being exposed to the world."

Tieria looked at his comrade while Setsuna stood next to Christina.

"Humanity is being tested by the power of Celestial Being."

Sumeragi stood behind her own seat. "That is a terrible misdeed." Her face was downcast.

Setsuna nodded himself. "Indeed."

* * *

Lockon turned off his data-pad.

"Well this is it. We started it." He paused. "And now it can't be stopped."

The Haro next to him jumped. "It won't stop! It won't stop!"

There was a soft hiss as his female companion took off her own helmet.

He stared at the girl. When did his adopted-sister grow up?

"Hey, we just picked a fight with the entire world. Do you know what this means Feldt?"

Feldt stared at him softly. Of course she did.

"Yep. I know. I know because we're all Gundam meisters."

She stared up at Astrea.

_I'll end this war. For you mother. You too father._

The Astrea will help her through this. And if she'll ever doubt herself, there will always be Setsuna and the others who will pick her up, dust her clothes off and send her on her merry way before doing the same thing all over again.

* * *

"Mr Ian. There's something I want you to work on."

The grizzled man looked at the ruby-eyed man. In his hand was a data-pad.

"Huh? What's this?"

He took the data-pad before flicking it on. He was met face-to-face with another set of blue-prints.

_A mobile armor, huh?_

He took a look at the armaments.

"So... a mobile armor. What for?" Ian continued to scroll through the blue-prints. He could make a few tweaks here and there. Maybe even a small particle bazooka just to even up their odds.

The man looked at him. "Considering the fact that I am not able to use the Exia, I guess I just wanted an excuse to go out and battle." Setsuna shrugged. "I feel very cooped up in here. And besides, my mobile armor uses a charging system. Together with some less than stellar use of regular force weapons. And by the way, if you do consider creating this, I leave the weapons to you. I would prefer it if you put some more ranged weapons."

Ian nodded his consent. "Hey, did boss lady give you the green for this thing?"

As Setsuna was about to leave, he answered with a shake of his head. "I was about to go to her now."

Ian laughed at the boy. The kid had some guts considering the fact that he was whipped.

Setsuna heard the man laughed and smiled to himself. Then he sighed.

The following conversation was not going to be pretty.

"Sumeragi? I need to tell you something."

The woman looked at him then nodded as they walked towards their room.

"So what is it?"

"Remember what you said about Exia being our trump card?"

The brunette lady nodded. Of course, the Exia was plain but when in the hands of Setsuna it was majorly strong.

"What if I told you that I still wanted to fight."

She laughed. Of course he wanted to fight. He was bred to fight and win. "Listen, Setsuna. I'd let you fight, but we've got no resources to spend on new mobile suits not to mention the fact that it would take at the very least a year to complete a GN drive."

"Yes dear but why would anyone need a GN drive to create a suit?"

Now Sumeragi was puzzled. "Of course you'd need to have a GN drive... Unless your thinking of using one of the armies engines?"

Setsuna nodded as he sat on the sole chair. Sumeragi sat on his lap.

"Yeah. If I do go, will you stop me?"

Sumeragi laughed silently. "Even if I did stop you, you'd find another way anyways." She shook her head. "So this mobile suit. Show me."

Setsuna smirked this time.

"How'd you know?" He asked as he gave her the data-pad. "It's a mobile armor by the way."

"I see." She scrolled down just as Ian did. "Well it's not bad. If I'm right then I guess that this was mean to be an aerial support type mobile armor as well as a front-line defense for the Ptolemy?"

"Mhmm." He snuggled into her. "I'm sorry honey, but I just really want to fight and watching the others make me feel very cooped up."

"Very well then. I give you the consent." She looked at him with a bit of lust. "Now then, shall we?"

"We shall indeed." She giggled.

It went better than he expected.

* * *

"It looks like we're the top new story in every single country. Our mysterious group declares to the entire world that we plan to eliminate war." Lockon laughed. "Of course, most of them don't believe we can actually believe we can pull this off."

Feldt giggled knowingly. She knew they could pull this off.

The sound of GN engines whirring in the background offset the sound of exhaust landing nor the dainty footsteps approaching.

"Then we'll just have to make them to believe."

The two meisters stiffened before flinging out their pistols and pointing at the voice.

"After all, Celestial Beings' ideals can only be demonstrated through actions."

Both the meisters lowered their pistols.

"Hi Wang Liu Mei." The pink haired female brightened.

Lockon smirked at her before putting his weapons back. "You sure got here quick."

Wang Liu Mei smiled brightly. "Gundam meisters, time for your second mission."

"It will commence at thirty-three hundred. Your targets will be both the HRL and the rebellion in Sri Lanka. Location, Ceylon."

The two meisters nodded before moving towards their cargo bays.

"I forgot to mention that all four of you will be going with the debut of the prototype mobile armor code-named Chimera. It will be supporting you as best as it can due to it being its first flight." Both meisters stiffened again.

As if four weren't enough, there was going to be a prototype support armor?

Wang Liu Mei ordered Hong Long back before smirking at the backs of the meisters. "I'm already very sure that you know who will be piloting the armor. Setsuna F Seiei. How odd."

They waited for the sibling duo to be out of ear distance before smirking at the other.

"Well, looks like Setsuna's going to show off his impressive piloting skills a little earlier than he expected."

Feldt stretched her arms upwards. "Nope. I'm guessing he didn't want to miss the action but at the same time didn't want to show his hand so he probably compromised. His piloting skills are great in a mobile suit but not as good in the mobile armors." Feldt bit her lower lip as she thought. "I'd say he's just lower than Allelujah by a bit."

Lockon shrugged. "Allelujah is our best flight ops pilot. Setsuna in second place makes him nearly as good."

Feldt nodded. "I guess."

They both stared at the night sky. The stars twinkled bright green as the colors of the GN Drive interfered with the skies.

"It sure is wonderful out here tonight."

"It sure is."

* * *

"Second mission will commence in thirty-three hundred. I repeat, the mission will commence in thirty-three hundred."

"We're testing two units in combat? I really hate that." Allelujah spoke almost lazily. His helmet slung over his back. He clung to the handle as they moved on zero gravity.

"We need to know everything about the gundams to prepare us for future battles."

A glint of seriousness shone in Tieria's eyes.

Allelujah huffed. "I know but-"

"I'm sorry for pushing you all so hard."

Allelujah looked towards the approaching lady. Setsuna was already decked in his pilot suit, his cooler-looking helmet outfitted at the back of his head. "Miss Sumeragi."

Tieria stared on impassively, wondering why Setsuna was in a pilot suit. "It isn't a problem. We knew what we're getting ourselves into."

Sumeragi smiled. "You seem tough."

The duo reached Setsuna just as he put on his helmet.

"I never wished to be weak."

Tieria calmly strode by the blue-suited meister as he entered the lift. Setsuna unnerved him for some reason.

Allelujah looked at the blue clad man next to him and nodded. "And that's our cue."

Setsuna nodded back before lifting himself up.

"Setsuna?"

He stopped before looking back at Sumeragi.

"Don't die."

Setsuna looked at her before giving her a salute and nod before going up.

She looked at his retreating back. She huffed and sighed. "They're so young. Well mostly."

Sumeragi quickly went towards the bridge.

Christina sat behind her control panel, watching as the Virtue and Kyrios rocketed towards Earth. An alert reached her ears before looking widely at her screen.

"Miss Sumeragi? I'm getting a ping in loading bay 4? It seems as if Setsuna is requesting clearance to launch as well."

Miss Sumeragi felt like slapping herself silly. How could she forget?

"Clearance affirmed. Prepare the linear catapult to launch the Chimera."

The light-brown haired female nodded before setting up the catapult.

"Chimera is in launching bay."

Setsuna's voice interrupted her. "Type in code F2578 and set it to remember code."

"R-Roger." Quickly typing it down, a schematic showed up as soon as it entered the data-base.

"Equipping blade font to Chimera, equipment lock proceeding."

"Blade Chimera locked. Ready for launch."

"Hai. Setting Blade Chimera to five hundred. Transferring launch controls to Setsuna."

Setsuna sat in the narrow seat of the Chimera. "Setsuna F Seiei, Blade Chimera prototype. Blasting off."

A long and wide ship left the launching bay. The cockpit was located at the front with a machine gun just underneath. Rocket pods were just under the triangular wings with short blades attached next to the exhaust. The blades were connected to a small square pack which was locked right on top of the engine.

Twirling in space, it rocketed off in an attempt to catch up with the mobile suits.

Quickly catching up with the two meisters, Setsuna wondered if his current machine would be able to keep up.

He could feel the two meisters balk at his machine. One in disbelief and the other in awe. He guessed that Tieria wondered if he really was taking that machine into battle and the belief that even if he did, it would probably do more harm than good. And as for Allelujah, he was pretty sure that the super-soldier could recognize this.

After all, the design of the machine was a fictional fantasy for flyers.

The X-mens black-bird was a legend amongst aircraft and while it was fictional, it was trademarked and known by comic-lovers and flyers alike. The machine he was using was just a smaller and under-powered version though he hoped that the speed would do the legendary plane justice.

"Are you seriously going to fight in a battle with an inferior machine such as that?"

He expected that. Tieria was proud of the gundams and watching something that could be inferior fly into battle alongside them could be an insult.

"Would you rather reveal an asset then?" There was his rebuttal.

There was silence over their channel.

"I see. Do not drag us behind or I will leave you in the dust."

Setsuna stared on impassively at the purple haired innovade. "Acknowledged."

Tuning off the the meister, he calibrated some last minute adjustments.

* * *

Quickly putting on her helmet, Feldt locked her helmet in place as she ran across the loading bay towards the cockpit of her suit. On the other side, Lockon could be seen doing the same.

This was happening all the while Haro continued to shout "On schedule! On Schedule!"

Locking themselves into gear, the two meisters prepared for take off. Clipping the belt behind her back, Feldt wondered what Setsuna's mobile armor would look like. But then again it was in its development so she probably shouldn't expect too much.

Her screen brightened before a red ray ran over her eyes. The system recognized her before the gears moved and synchronized.

"Disengaging GN system repose. Private priority pass to Feldt Grace."

The whirring of the machines increased.

Lockon clipped his belt before clicking Orange Haro into its place. For the umpteenth time during his tenure as a meister, he wondered if the Haro had a gender. And if it did, was it based on the color?

He smiled as he continued the train of thought.

"Heh, all set? Let's go partner."

The two meisters waited before they heard a click.

Sunlight started to filter in as their hatch to the loading bay opened up.

Feldt turned her attention away from the sun as the could say the shadows of two people standing.

_I see. They stayed._

The sibling duo watched on impassively as the impressively white bay opened up to reveal two suits.

When the two suits were standing upright, the system disengaged the locks.

"Astrea, Dynames, ready for deployment. Ready for deployment."

Feldt smiled at the orange ball mechanical creature.

The engines of both suits fired up almost immediately, lighting up their suits. The visible parts that glowed green showed how much energy was travelling across the suits mechanism.

Feldt wasted no time as she walked towards the edge of the island. Lockon quickly grabbed his large sniper rifle before clipping it on his right shoulder and wondered whether he should bring his shield cores.

He probably shouldn't. He would be revealing too much of his suits capabilities.

"Commencing GN Particle dispersal. Commencing GN Particle dispersal."

Clutching the controls tightly, Feldt focused on the mission. "Feldt Grace, Astrea. Heading out."

Lockon smirked. "Lockon Stratos, Dynames. Targeted and Firing."

Wang Liu Mei watched as the two gundams lifted off and became small specks in the blue sky.

"Are they-?"

Wang Liu Mei smirked as she watched them soar. "Yes. Those are the machines that will demonstrate the ideals of Celestial Being."

Fledt calmly checked the system to make sure nothing was out of place. On the inside, she felt nervous. This was only her second mission. Again her mind wandered. She wondered if Setsuna felt like this during his first few missions. He certainly didn't act like it.

She'd ask him later, they had a mission to finish.

* * *

"Maximum GN particle emission. Deploying condenser machines."

The GN cannons on the shoulder of Virtue moved up to show condensers as did the armored legs. GN particle emission increased as it descended to Earth. Behind the Virtue, the Kyrios also became shrouded in GN particles. Neither noticed the slowing if the Chimera nor the folding of it's wings as it shifted into a missile.

"I've done this so many times in simulations but-"

"We're at the descent point." Allelujah looked up.

"Commencing atmospheric entry."

Clicking a few buttons, he prepared to go into atmospheric entry before noticing the silence of their blue clad comrade.

Turning his head, his jaw slowly dropped as he watched the former plane catch up to him. The plane was now missile shaped with the mini-gun tucked in and the wings folded inside. The rocket pods could still be seen as is the blade font.

He could see Setsuna in the cockpit salute before laying back. He also noticed that the mobile armor gaining speed with the tip flaring up with flames.

He laughed at the challenge.

"Both Tieria and Setsuna are dare-devils, that's for sure."

Clutching the throttle, he pulled it and he could feel himself move faster.

All three machines ignored the HRL tower.

Reaching the desired height, Tieria quickly punched a button. "Virtue switching from maximum GN Particle immersion to normal levels."

From the corner of his eye, he saw a speeding blur pass by.

Baffled by the machine, Tieria wondered if the machine was really viable on missions.

Sighing, Allelujah looked towards the blur in front of them.

"Good job Kyrios." He looked out of the monitor. "It's alright. I know. Now the mission really begins."

A large splash appears before a smaller one appears as Setsuna takes off once more.

"Oi, Feldt, they're here."

"I see them."

"Check out Setsuna's machine. Looks wicked."

Feldt couldn't help but agree.

Her monitor beeped as a message was sent.

As she scrolled the short message, she felt her lips curve up in a grin.

Setsuna was simply amazing. If he wasn't taken, she would've been all over him in an instant.

"Hey Lockon, there's something Setsuna and I will want to show you later. Just keep an eye out on my Astrea later." She couldn't stop the grin that was forming on her face. "It will be so cool."

Lockon looked at Feldt's mobile suit with a smile.

"Alright, after assembling at the rendezvous point, we'll proceed to begin mission phase one."

There was a beep on every suits monitor.

Setsuna's face appeared on the screen.

"Feldt Grace, did you receive the code?"

Nodding in confirmation, Setsuna continued.

"I will be providing support for both the Astrea and Kyrios as cover and bait. However, my armor has a limited energy source which means I will not stay in the whole duration of the mission. I will assist as best as I can." He pressed a few buttons before continuing. "I will go ahead and gather extra intel while you will proceed on with the mission. Thankfully, my armor's battery is rechargeable and will need little maintenance. My armor will be prepped and ready as soon as you reach the rendezvous point."

Lockon nodded though he wasn't sure if he had any kind of jurisdiction on the man. He was probably showing him respect as a guest aboard the crew. It was something he could appreciate seeing as he is the de-facto leader of the small band.

"Roger. Now go on, scat." Lockon chuckled.

Setsuna smirked before speeding towards the Indian island.

* * *

It took a while for the four meisters to reach the bay of the island. Upon reaching the shore, they instantly received an encrypted message. While most of it was already known, they wondered how he got the extra info.

"There are kids in that area," Feldt said. It was near Allelujah's target.

Said man grunted in annoyance. "I don't think I won't be able avoid those areas. It is in my mission plan after all."

Setsuna's face appeared in their screens again. "Don't worry. I've already round up the women and the kids."

His face appeared troubled.

Feldt noticed. "Setsuna? What's wrong?"

"It's... They have child soldiers. Volunteers." He spat the last word out. "Some were adamant in staying before they started shooting at me. I already took the other kids away. The ones who did not want to take part or were forced."

The meisters felt their eyes hardened sans the Innovade. The Innovade felt nothing wrong with the fact that the Tamils were using child soldiers. After all, doing anything to win was ingrained into a battle-type Innovade such as him.

"Thanks Setsuna. Makes me feel trigger happy at the moment." Setsuna nodded at the orange-clad man.

"I'll be waiting."

Setsuna closed the connection before igniting the engine.

Feldt stared on impassively before her map displayed a speeding friendly flying towards her. Her screen flashed white before turning green as she pressed affirmative.

The three other meisters watched as Setsuna came flying out of the clearing to the west.

Setsuna locked onto the Astrea and strafed above her as they began the loading sequence. The blade font of the Chimera hissed as the locking mechanism undid itself. The font then flipped over before flying itself towards the Astrea at matching speed. Locking at the back, the blades shifted in color before becoming white.

All the while the three other meisters watched in impressive silence.

"That was interesting to say the least." Tieria spoke up.

The other two could only hum in agreement.

"Approaching rendezvous point."

Hearing gunfire, Setsuna locked onto the battlefield.

He could see mobile suits, both Government and Tamils' forces battling across the field. The Anfs' were heavily out-numbered with Tierens' and Cannon Tierens'. Cannon shots could be heard, exploding upon contact, bringing up debris, earth and dirt everywhere.

One of the Anf shot at the Tieren only for it to bounce back. Moving forward in an attempt to lay more more fire, it was blasted back as the Cannon Tieren shot at the machine, knocking it down. Easy pick for the ground types.

It exploded in blossoms of ash and fire.

Another Anf moved forward together with another walking behind it, mindful of the cannon's long range.

Shots were heard as another cannon barrage fired.

The lead Anf was immediately shot in the main camera, leaving nothing but the lower torso intact.

The last Anf cleared out the smoke before shooting down one of the approaching Tieren. Outnumbered, the Anf fell under machine-gun fire but not before taking out another Tieren.

Seeing as there were no other Anfs' in the sector, the Tierens began to move onto the next battlefield.

An Anf appeared on the horizon, firing wildly at the small Tieren squad, but it was quickly dispatched as the Cannon Tieren shot the torso, leaving nothing but a smoking crater.

High above, Lockon was preparing the team. He knew Setsuna didn't really need a leader since he was just an extra but he was grateful that he didn't mind the pseudo-leadership.

"Alright everyone, let's follow the combat forecast that Miss Sumeragi left for us." Lockon said. "I'm expecting a decent performance from you guys."

Allelujah smirked. "Decent's okay."

Tieria stared on impassively. "I think I'd prefer to be thorough."

Lockon chuckled. "Suit yourself then."

Feldt giggled. "Have I ever been known to be less than?"

Lockon laughed outright. That's his sister. "Nope."

"I have never gotten the mission plan so I will assume support role based on what I feel will deem a threat. Kyrios and Astrea is my priority but I'll try my best to come running when you call." Setsuna smirked. "That is if you need it? I believe you all are more than capable."

Setsuna heard a mixture of huffs, laughter, giggles and chuckles. It felt good to see these people alive and kicking.

"Roger that. You'll be staying close to Feldt or Allelujah then?"

Setsuna shook his head. "At this moment, Astrea will be in a danger zone with only you as backup. While I do not doubt your capabilities, I have a feeling something is bound to go wrong."

Lockon felt his eyes tighten. "I see."

"The Kyrios has more than enough fire-power to lay waste and has the speed that's the fastest at the moment. He'll be okay." Setsuna looked at his timer. "Shall we start with phase one?"

Lockon nodded. "Phase one starting now."

Feldt and Setsuna raced ahead of the others, fully intent on the destruction of those machines.

Kyrios peeled off, moving towards his intended targets.

Virtue moved to his left, also heading towards his own targets.

"Alrighty Haro, I leave evasive maneuvers to you."

Lockon grinned and clutched his throttle forward, picking up speed.

Setsuna's eyes filled with memories of his past as he saw an Anf peppered with gunfire, bullets pinging off the armor with some penetrating and instantly killing the pilot. He was saddened.

Clicking the safety off, he began to climb higher before dive bombing the Anfs. He would let Feldt have the fun for now. He wasn't really feeling particularly trigger happy today.

Shooting at an armless Anf, he took care in not aiming for the cockpit. The Anf exploded taking one of it's comrades accidently.

On the other side, Feldt was having fun with her new armaments. Having seen the beautiful blade-work of the Exia and Setsuna, she was inspired to actually pick up the skill. And she enjoyed learning the skill along the way. And with the new weapons provided, she learnt by trying to recall the way the Exia moved during their spar.

Dashing towards the Tieren, she deftly ducked under a gun before grabbing the blades at the back and arcing upward. Jinxing to the right, she dodged a cannon shot just as she grabbed her other blade and rammed it into the camera.

She kicked the Tieren before jumping upwards, narrowly missing another cannon barrage.

She landed right on top of a Tieren, crushing the main camera before throwing her blade at another Tieren, which was slowly turning towards her.

Calmly dashing across the battlefield, she surveyed the area. She noted that in the area, only thirty percent of the Tierens were destroyed while at least half of the Anfs' were fireworks.

She ignored the danger klaxon as she calmly waded towards another group of Tierens. Missing one, she sliced through two of the Tierens before a shot rang out, hitting the Tieren in the gun before two more gunshots peppered through the armor, destroying the camera and the cockpit.

"Setsuna, finished with the Anfs?"

The Krugis boy nodded. "They were outnumbered five to one anyways."

Feldt nodded. It was a wonder the government lasted that long with mobile suits like that.

"Let's go. Lockon might need help."

"Roger."

Blasting at the Tierens, Lockon idly noted that the Tierens actually cleaned up the Anfs well.

_I guess they're only here for me._

He grinned. Just more targets to shoot at.

Not minding the cannon barrage, he continued on shooting calmly. His klaxon blared from his right but he ignored it.

Just as the Tieren had a clear shot, it was sliced into three pieces and was finished off with a shot to the main camera.

_Right on time._

"What took you?" He asked.

He heard Feldt giggle. "Nothing. What? Couldn't handle them without me?"

He smirked. "On the contrary, you were missing out on the fun."

Setsuna chuckled before speeding towards the Cannons on the far side. He missed the banters. "I shall be eliminating the annoyances. I just need a clear path. My energy is nearly depletion."

Lockon nodded before focusing on shooting down a trail. "Take the eastern trail. Less forces focused on that side."

"Roger."

Feldt dashed towards the enemies, twirling as she dodged machine-gun fire, she sliced through the small squad. Lockon stared down the farthest Tieren before pressing the trigger. As soon as he pulled the shot, the Tieren exploded into ash and smoke.

"Setsuna, go!"

"Going." Setsuna, jiggled to the right before pushing his throttle forward. Bullets chased him, with some inching close to the cockpit.

As soon as he was in range, he unleashed a missile barrage with a short burst of machine-gun fire.

The Cannon Tierens could do nothing but watch as their death approached.

The cliff that were being occupied by the Tierens were reduced to smoking craters and mobile suit debris.

As Lockon and Feldt were finishing off the rest of the enemies, Setsuna spots a glint of silver. His heart hammering, he dashes towards Lockon just as the silver fires.

Dynames, too late to run, attempted to move but was not quick enough. Dynames' right torso would've been in flames if it weren't for the wing of the Chimera catching it instead.

"Setsuna!"

Setsuna grunted as his wing caught fire. Pulling the eject, he pressed the self destruct before setting it on course for the assailant.

_Burn in hell._

He flipped his jet pack in short burst before reaching the ground. As he reached the ground, he rolled in front of the Dynames.

He rolled his shoulder before giving a thumbs up at Lockon.

"He's alright. He's alright Feldt."

* * *

Alarms blared in an HRL-supplied Tamil base. Men moved around, gathering essentials as the ran towards the base. Tierens walked out of the hangers in droves, squads quickly forming defensive formation as they waited for their opposition.

Most of the soldiers thought that it was overkill with this many mobile suits out there.

How wrong they were.

Kyrios edged into their field of vision, a sort of package stuck at the top of the engine.

A feeling of imminent dread crept across their spines.

Allelujah deftly rushed Kyrios forward, intent on destroying his targets. His mind burned with rage as he saw kids even under fifteen rushing towards mobile suits. For a second, he wondered how they managed to pilot a suit before his question was answered when a thirteen year old boy clumsily stood up and attempted to aim its barrel at him.

Sighing at the mere thought of successful brainwashing, he clicked the safety off. He sighed again, feeling regret and guilt for condemning the children- no, men in children's bodies to this end.

"Kyrios, prepped and ready to destroy targets."

The Tierens shot at him, peppering the air with sounds of guns firing and bullets permeated the air.

Deftly dodging the shots, he pulled the trigger and watched grimly as the rockets shot out from its container. The missiles surged forwards en masse and there was nothing the Tierens could do to stop the barrage.

Transforming into his mobile suit, he shot down the other Tierens that were standing, albeit deformed.

Men took cover behind vehicles and shot at him with their rifles.

It wouldn't be enough to stop him.

Smoke flowed upwards as the sound of fire cackled.

Allelujah surveyed the damage done before slowly turning around. He could see a few survivors moving but he knew that with the wounds they suffered, they'd probably be dead soon. And those unfortunate enough to still live would never be able to move properly.

Survivors guilt was something that was hard to cure. Much less to prevent it would be another matter entirely.

"Kyrios, ninety-eight percent of targets destroyed."

He looked back. "I've become a mass-murderer. But so be it. After all, this is what we do, this is what Celestial Being does."

As he moved towards the Astrea and Dynames, his helmet crackled to life before hearing an explosion and a shrill cry.

He worriedly urged his suit to move faster.

_What's going on over there?_

* * *

Cannon-fire filled the air as Cannon Tierens stood on the deck of the transport ship.

Dirt and debris jumped as shots hit the shore, narrowly missing the behemoth of a gundam that stood just on the port-side of the ship.

The Tierens were hurriedly shooting, causing most of their shots to miss with a small percentage hitting the behemoth indirectly.

Placing the GN bazooka in front of its chest, Virtue calmly took aim before a purple glow filled the barrel of the large weapon.

"Target has been located. Virtue now proceeding to eliminate targets."

Tieria was calm, cool and collected, fearing nothing but the idea of failure. The idea of failure was a ludicrous concept and so failure was not an option.

He was also confident in the abilities of his gundam. There was a reason it was built and it was to he that it was entrusted. This machine was his and his to pilot only.

Ignoring the gunfire that was inaccurate to begin with, he shifted more to the right.

Large bullets suddenly impacted his shoulders.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

GN particles filled the center of his chest.

Another barrage hit him.

The purple glow intensified.

He narrowed his eyes before pulling the trigger.

As soon as he fired, a large purple lance of GN energy erupted.

It surged forward, water whipping away. After-images of the ball could be seen.

It impacted the ship, punching through the reinforced armor and melting through the mobile suits. The ship soon followed, erupting into large flames and sunk into the depths.

* * *

Lockon huffed as he shot at the last Tieren.

Locking onto the figure of the Astrea, he watched as the Tierens nearby moved backward before issuing a full retreat.

Feldt stared on impassively as they left.

"Alright, that's the last of them. Hey, Setsuna. What's up with your machine?"

Setsuna salvaged what he could of the ship. The self-destruct did its job well. There was nothing salvageable left. Not even the systems were spared in the wipe.

"No. There's nothing left here."

The Krudgis boy sighed. Hell, it was a fine piece. Needed a few more patch-ups and maybe a bit stronger armor. And finally blue. That's what he felt was missing. The color blue.

Snatching a glint that caught his eye, he quickly climbed atop the Astrea's outstretched hand.

As soon as Feldt was sure that Setsuna was secure on her palm, she opened the cockpit before Setsuna climbed inside.

The two mobile suits lifted up before the other two gundams arrived.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

**A staggering 5.5k words. Whopee.**

**Hmmph, it kinda hurts that no one bothered to review. So onto my fourth chapter, how'd I do?**

**I really, really liked this chapter though I feel something is lack. Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there.**

**Lastly, since no one bothered to answer, I'll just continue without the Answer. MUHAHAHAHHA! I'm eviiil!**

**Please, I'm serious, if there was anything wrong or that you that was bad, please review. Help me out here people, I'm trying to improve for both you and me.**

**So please kindly leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
